WITCH Kingdom
by Xen Kenshin
Summary: I'm going to continue this fic because of the reviews. Two groups fighting for the sake of the Light. One travels to an alternate plane, the other travels to worlds far and wide. Romance ensues. HayLxSora
1. Prolouge

_**W.I.T.C.H. Kingdom**_

Okay, this is just a quick story I thought of, R&R please. This is a W.I.T.C.H./ K.H. Cross over. This may seem weird, but you'll like it. Chapters might be short though.

"Hay Lin, you're not the only one with secrets! Ultima!" "Save the Queen!" "Save the King!" PWING, PWING, PWING! "Deep Freeze!" Ice from the strange sword froze the guards in front. "Fire!" A fire ball shot out of the staff, burning another set of guards. "Gravity!" The shield glowed black, and a ball of darkness flattened the solders.

'Okay, maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I should start from the begging, right?' "TRINITY!" A bright light surrounded the trio as the flashback started.

_Prologue_

"So, your names are Sora, Donald and what?" Principal Knickerbocker asked. "I'm Gof, er, Gregory." The tall lengthy boy with tan skin, black eyes, and yellow pants, green shirt and black jacket. He scratched his head, rubbing his two long braids. He held his yellow top hat in the other hand.

"So, Donald, are you sure you belong in this grade? I mean your so short." She said, looking down at the fair skinned boy. "Short! Why I oughtta kick you fat, mmmmppphhhh!" He began to yell, but Gregory held him by his blue jacket, and held his mouth. His bald head gleamed in the sun light.

"Sorry ma'am, Donald has a bit of a temper problem." Sora said, giving a grin. His red shorts, black, red and white shirt, and yellow sneakers seemed to wobbly when he moved. He pulled Donald back, helping goofy. "So, you three are Sora, Donald and Goofy and want to enroll here at Sheffield Institute?" She asked the trio.

'And that's pretty much how it all started. It was even funnier when we all first met up, but that's another story for another time.'


	2. It begins

_**W.I.T.C.H. Kingdom**_

_Chapter 2- The Way It Started._

"And will you tell the class something about you, Gregory?" The teacher asked. "Well, garwsh, I pretty much came to um, Headerfield-" "Heatherfield." Donald corrected. "Yeah, Heatherfield, With Sora and Donald. We came here to find the key I mean 'cause our landlords are jerks."

"So, what about you, Donald? The same reason?" "Eh, it's because I stick with Sora no matter what." "So, you're a sidekick?" Uriah laughed. Donald walked toward him. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!" He yelled, cracking his knuckles. "Side-Kick." "You little-" "Who you calling little, midget?" WHAP! BLAM! "OW!" "EAT THIS!" KONG! Uriah fell on the floor.

"And use this as a lesson, anyone else calls me short, and I'll KICK YOU ASS!" He panted, and Gregory pulled him out of the room.

_Meanwhile, in an Air Guardian's class..._

"Well, my name's Sora, and I like swords and the greater good." "Suck up." A voice said. "What?" Sora asked, removing his hands from behind his head. "She said, you're a suck up, a goody little two shoes." Another voice, identical to the first said. 'The Grumpier Sisters.' The Air Guardian thought. "Well, standing up for what is right is what I believe in, so that's what I'll do." Sora said, becoming very serious.

"He'd be perfect for some gossip, right sis?" The second said to the first. "Mm-mm." The first agreed. "I can hear you!" Sora yelled. "So?" They asked in unison.

_At lunch..._

"You did what?" Sora yelled at Donald. "How could you beat up that kid?" "He called me, short." Donald replied coolly. "You know how he doesn't like the oblivious stated." Greg said. "Obvious. And, shut it Greg!" Donald yelled.

"Um, hi." A voice behind them said. Sora turned. "Oh, hi." he said. "Hello." Greg said. "Humph." Was all that came from Donald. "Don't mind Donald, he's just grumpy. That's Greg and I'm Sora." He said to the girl. "Well, I'm-" "HAY LIN! WE'VE GOT SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!" A red head yelled. "Well, that's Will calling me, I just wanted to say-" "HELLO HAY LIN, YOU GOTTA GO, NOW! STOP TALKING TO YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ AND COME ON!" Another girl yelled. "What's with the carrot top?" Greg asked.

Hay Lin said something under her breath. "I'm coming! Later, Sora!" She ran off. "Short? Feh, I'm just small boned..."

_Later on in Meridian (Hay Lin P.O.V.)..._

"GET THEM!" A guard yelled. "Will, a portal!" Cornelia ordered. "I know!" A loud ripping sound and a flash of light made the girls disappear. "We almost became swiss cheese!" Irma yelled, checking for arrows. "Hey, don't blame Will, it was me who-" I cut Taranee off. "Let's just go home!" I whined.

Will changed us back to normal, and we all walked out of the construction site. Just as we turned... "AH!" "OOF!" I bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" I yelled. "Why not take your own advice!" He yelled back. I looked up. "Hay Lin?" "Sora?" "So, aren't you going to introduce us to you're boyfriend?" Irma asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend.!" We yelled at the same time. We looked at each other. "I'm Sora." He said. "This is Donald and Greg." He pointed to the two. "Howdy." Greg said, waving. "Hmm." Donald thought for a while.

Cornelia looked at Donald. "Why is he so short?" She asked Taranee. "WHAT! I'M NOT SHORT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR CALLING ME THAT! GIRL OR NOT!" He lunged at Cornelia, but Gregory caught him. "Slow down, Don. She's just asking a question." He said, using his other hand to hold his forehead.

"WELL, WHY THE HELL DO I GET THE FEELING SHE CAN BE A LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS, HUH!" He began yelling and flailing until everything he said was inaudible. "He has a temper, don't mind him." Sora said. A Static sound came from Donald's mouth, "Well, the one that just called Donald short, which he isn't, is Cornelia." I said. She looked at Donald, and Donald roared. "Needs a leash." She said. "WHAT! OH NOW I'LL KILL YOU! LET GO OF ME!"

(The following must be filled in with funny sounds to reduce the possibility of me getting sued and banned from this site.)

"OH, I'LL (foghorn) YOU WITH (chickens clucking) AND THEN DESTROY YOUR (elephant trumpet) WITH COTTAGE CHEESE AND (air plane landing) AND THEN TELL YOUR PARENTS THAT YOU DIED DUE TO (car horn) AND SAUSGE!" Donald finished.

(Thank you. Further more, I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Or Kingdom Hearts. Just The Kingdom Hearts Game Part 1!)

Everyone looked at him weird. "Such a wide... vocabulary." Taranee said."Well, at least he didn't call you a-" Will stopped, not wanting to give Donald any ideas. "Well, she's Will, that's Taranee and Irma." I said quickly. "So, what are you three doing out so late?" Will asked. "It's 6:00 pm, that's not late." Greg said. "Well, Donald got detention for beating up a boy." Sora said.

"How could you do such a thing?" Taranee asked Donald. "He called me short, that damn Uriah." "Did you say, Uriah?" The group of five asked. The trio nodded. Soon, Donald was getting words of praise and high fives. "He went from psycho to hero." Sora said. I laughed. "Hey, doing anything later?" He asked. "Why?" "Because, I found this place that serves the best pizza. Wanna go?" He grinned. "Um, sure." "See ya later!" He, Greg and Donald ran off.


	3. There's a Heartless on my Pizza

"_**Hey, there's a Heartless on my pizza!"**_

Chapter 3 has a weird title, I know. Just roll with it please.

_(Hay Lin's P.O.V.)_

"What do you want on your pizza?" Sora asked me. "Pepperoni." I chirped. "Okay. Double pepperoni it is." He said to the cashier. "That'll be small, medium or large?" He asked. "Which one, Hay Lin?" Sora asked me. "Medium." I replied. The cashier looked at me. "Not to get personal," He leaned a little closer to me. "But, is your grandmother the owner of the _Silver Dragon_?" I nodded. "Well, don't mind the cost then." He said. "Tell her that Albert hooked you up." He deleted the cost that was pushed into the register.

"It's on the house." Albert smiled. Sora and I went to a table. He pulled out my chair for me, and went to the seat across. "I thought chivalry was dead." I joked. "Nope." He replied. "You can get free pizza? I thought freebies were dead." I simply laughed. A pizza box was placed in front of us. Albert winked. "I gave you a large, just in case you want to split it and take some home." "Thank you." I said to Albert. He walked to the counter and jumped over it. "Welcome to Pizza Sanctuary, may I take your order?"

It was just pretty silent, as we ate. Sora did steal a few glances at me. I did the same. I know there was something on his mind, but I couldn't tell what. "There's some cheese on your chin." I told him. He snapped back to reality. "There is, where?" He picked up a napkin, and wiped his chin. "More to the left." I said, He finally caught the cheese, and place the napkin on the table. His hand had pulled a chain off of his neck. It dropped to the floor with a small _tink._

I picked it up, and studied it. It was a silver chain with a large circle and two more smaller circles on top, looking like ears at the top. "Hey, Sora, what is this?" I asked. He glanced, and almost choked on his soda. "It's nothing." He said, taking it back. "Just a memoir." He put it in his pocket. "Something from an old friend."

"Is it from a girl?" I joked. "No, from my friend, Mickey." "Oh."

There was an awkward silence. "How do you survive with Principal Knickerbocker?" Sora asked. "Just stay away from her, and blame Uriah." Sora laughed. He sipped some of his soda.

_Later that day..._

"Thanks for walking me home." I said to Sora, holding the pizza box. "And I wasn't scared of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." "Right, so we did you grab my arm, and scream?" He asked me. "I thought I saw a rat." Sora laughed. "Did you have a good time?" "Yes." I said. We looked at each other. 'She is soooo hot.' Sora thought. 'I'm going in for the kill.' Sora leaned forward, held his breath closed his eyes. Hay Lin caught on quickly, and did the same...

"Now, my pet." A Shadow (basic Heartless in KH) leaped onto the box in Hay Lin's hands. "AH!" She yelled, dropping the box, and the moment. "A Heartless?!" Sora yelled. "A Heartless? There's a Heartless on my pizza?" Hay Lin repeated. The creature disappeared, leaving a small item box.

Sora picked it up, and there was a message inside. "Leave, and I shall spare this world. Seeker of Darkness." Sora read aloud. "Ansem." He left Hay Lin, baffled and confused standing by her door as he ran off. "Pizza for Blunk? Smiley girl shouldn't have!" "Smiley girl didn't!" Hay Lin watched Sora turn the corner. "Who is Ansem?"

_I love to torture my romance freaks with little tidbits of looove. Ha ha ha. Anywho, X.K. signing off for a long while. Only acess to school library. Adios. _


	4. Chapter 4

If you've recieved this update notice via email, then you've added my story W.I.T.C.H. Kingdom to your alert list and are following this story. First, thank you for that, it means a lot to me. Secondly, I apologize for the long, like really long, hiatus. I took a lot of time off to work on other projects and advance my writing and what not. Finally, I'm letting you guys know that the official redo of this story is up: W.I.T.C.H. Kingdom; Re-Boot. It's the same story line, and more or less the same events in the first three chapters, just much more developed (in my opinion) and way more planned out in terms of plot.

Both versions will be up until I post chapter four, in which case I'll delete the older version and drop the "re-Boot" from the old version. Thanks again for reading this, and hopefully the newer version. Feel free to leave a review on the new one, and I'll try to return the favor.

With thanks for your support,

Xen Kenshin


End file.
